


Declaration and Discovery

by sffan



Series: Whiskey and Romance [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal makes a declaration and Simon discovers that Mal REALLY likes his vests.





	Declaration and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> For Brenda, to whom I owe so much. She sent me the idea of Simon in nothing but a vest, and my Muse agreed it HAD to be done.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: March 26, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

No one knows about them yet, and they both prefer it that way. Neither of them is quite ready yet to deal with the consequences of their affair on the rest of the crew. And of course, there is the fact that sneaking around added a certain extra spice to their encounters. But it did mean that Simon often finds himself groping around in the dark searching for his clothes before he sneaks back to his room in the early hours of the ship's morning. 

He has managed to find his shirt and vest - both hang open and loose around his body as he searches for his pants and underwear. He replays the events of the evening in his head and remembers that Mal threw his underwear in the direction of the ladder after practically tearing them off him. Just as Simon finds his underwear hanging off one of the rungs of the ladder, the light beside Mal's bunk glows to life. 

Simon looks over at Mal, who has just swung his legs over the edge of the bed and is sitting there watching Simon with a hungry look in his eyes. Simon does the calculations in his head and realizes that he has about half an hour before anyone else is up - just long enough to give Mal a long, leisurely blow job. 

Simon drops his underwear and walks lithely over to Mal and falls to his knees. He slides his hands up Mal's thighs, spreading them open and moves between them. With a wicked smile, Simon runs one finger lightly up Mal's half-hard cock and grips the base with his other. Simon leans forward and begins to paint the head of Mal's cock with light, teasing licks. Mal moans quietly, leans back on one elbow, and buries his other hand in Simon's hair. 

Simon continues to lick lightly at Mal's cock, moving down the shaft and back up again. Mal's hips are already beginning to twitch and Simon puts a hand on his hip to prevent him from moving. Simon takes the head between his lips and prods lightly at the slit with his tongue. He is rewarded with a long, low moan and a spurt of precome across his tongue. He sucks lightly and then slowly, starts to slide his lips down over the head. 

Mal's hand tightens in Simon's hair and he starts making the most interesting whimpering sounds as Simon sucks hard, stops, swirls his tongue, then slides a little bit further down his cock. It's driving Mal insane. It is exquisite and excruciating at the same time and _needs_ to thrust, but he can't because Simon has both hands on his hips now, holding his ass firmly to the bed. 

Mal is panting and his entire world has shrunk to the warm, wet mouth doing absolutely obscene things to him when the words slip out of his mouth. 

"Oh, GOD, Simon, I love you." 

Simon sits back on his heels, releasing Mal's cock so suddenly that is bounces wetly against his stomach. His eyes are wide and searching. He says in a quiet voice, "Say that again." 

Mal is lost in Simon's eyes and he can't seem to get his mouth or his brain to function. 

"Gorramit, Mal," Simon says breathlessly, his pulse pounding in his ears, "Say it without your dick halfway down my throat." 

Mal still doesn't reply and Simon feels the world around him crumbling as he realizes that the words weren't meant, that they were just something said in the heat of the moment. 

Mal watches as Simon's eyes go cold and dead and it cuts through him like a knife. He slides onto the floor in front of Simon and cups his face with both hands. Mal runs his thumbs across the soft wetness of Simon's mouth and leans forward. He stares deep into Simon's eyes, his fingers gently holding Simon's face. "I," A light brush of his lips against Simon's. "Love" Another kiss, this time, Mal's tongue traces Simon's slightly parted lips. "You." Without giving Simon a chance to reply, Mal kisses him fiercely, plunging his tongue into Simon's mouth. One of Mal's hands slides down Simon's back and cups his ass while the other slips upwards, into his hair. Mal pulls Simon hard up against him, pressing their bodies together and continues to kiss the breath out of him. 

Simon clutches at Mal, digging his fingers into his back and loses himself in the kiss. When they finally breaks for air, he whispers, "I love you too, Mal. So much." 

Mal smiles softly and kisses Simon again. He slides his lips across his strong jaw and down his throat, sucking lightly. Simon starts to slip out of his clothes when Mal says softly in his ear, "Keep the vest." 

Simon pulls back and looks at his lover and quirks an eyebrow. He can barely believe his eyes - Mal is actually blushing slightly. Simon smiles wickedly and rocks back onto his heels and says in a low, sexy voice, "Sit on the bed." 

Without a word, Mal gets back up on the bed. Simon stands, just at the edge of arms reach and runs his hands down his chest, watching Mal, making sure his eyes are tracking his every motion. Simon then slips out of his vest and hands it to Mal, who holds it lightly, running his fingers along the navy silk. With a few small movements, Simon shrugs out of his shirt, letting it slither onto the floor behind him. He reaches for the vest, pulling it slowly out of Mal's hands. Simon puts the vest on slowly, watching Mal watch him. 

Simon begins to touch himself. He runs his fingers lightly up the vest around the edges, down his chest, and across his stomach. Mal's eyes are riveted on Simon, captured by the contrast between Simon's pale skin and the dark silk. Mal's breathing is shallow and hoarse and he's sure he's having a heart attack his heart is beating so fast - he's almost unbearably turned on just watching Simon touch himself. Simon takes his cock in a firm grip and begins to jack himself while caressing the silk of his vest with the other hand. Moaning loudly at the sight, his twitching cock leaking pre-come, Mal grabs the edges of the vest and yanks Simon onto the bed. 

Mal's hands are _everywhere_ , touching, teasing, rubbing over skin and silk. His lips lock onto Simon's as his hands continue to wander all over the unbelievable body underneath him. He revels in the contrasts and similarities between Simon's skin and the silk. Mal's so hard he thinks he could come from just this, just from touching. Simon moans and writhes under him being driven slowly insane by the light touches all over his body. 

Mal rolls them over and Simon sits up, straddling Mal's hips. He presses his ass down hard on Mal's erection and starts to rock, moaning a little at the sensation. Mal groans and his hips buck up. Simon reaches for the bottle of scented massage oil he stole from Inara's shuttle and squirts some onto his hands. He places a hand on the middle of Mal's chest and leans forward, hanging over Mal so that the edges of his vest brush against Mal's skin. Simon prepares himself slowly as Mal's hands roam all over his chest and back, sometimes under the silk, sometimes over it. Reaching back Simon slicks up Mal's cock, aligns himself with the blunt head and just _sits_. They both moan loudly as Mal's cock pushes up into Simon's warm, open body. 

Simon begins to rock and roll his hips until Mal's cock is rubbing against his prostate. Mal starts to thrust, slowly at first, and then gradually adding more speed and power. Simon inhales sharply, plants his hands on Mal's chest, and begins to ride Mal's cock into oblivion. Mal continues to run his hands over and under the silk of Simon's vest, moaning and panting as Simon begins to contract his internal muscles around Mal's cock on every upstroke. Simon arches his back, moans loudly, and sits up, driving Mal even deeper into his body. 

Mal grabs Simon's ass with both hands and pulls him viciously into each thrust. Simon reaches for his dripping erection. Gripping firmly, Simon jerks himself off hard and fast, keeping time with Mal's thrusts as best he can. Within moments, Simon cries out Mal's name and comes in long, hot spurts over his hand and across Mal's chest. Body shaking, Simon collapses forward onto Mal's chest. The contractions of Simon's body around his cock send Mal over the edge. With a sharp thrust of his hips and a nearly soundless gasp, Mal comes hard. 

They shiver and quake in each other's arms, riding out the aftershocks, slick with sweat and come, gasping for air. 

When he's able to speak, Mal says, "Um, wow. That was..." He trails off, at a complete loss for words. 

"Intense," Simon mumbles against his chest. 

"Yeah, intense," Mal agrees, running his hands down the whole length of Simon's body. Simon is nearly purring as he arches into the touch. They lay fused together, Mal soft, but still buried inside Simon, until Simon's bones re-solidify and he feels able to move. He lifts his bottom and whimpers slightly at the faint pain as Mal slips out him. Simon smiles knowing he's going to feel this fuck for at least a couple of days. They shift around on the bunk until Simon is tucked tightly against Mal's side, the sweat and come soaked vest now in a pool of silk on the floor. 

Kissing Simon's hand, nibbling lightly at his fingers, Mal says, "How many vests do you have, anyway?" 

Hooking his finger in Mal's mouth Simon pulls him in for a soft kiss, and then says in a husky voice, "You'll just have to wait and see, my love." 


End file.
